1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of truck covers. More specifically, the invention comprises a truck bed cap having a storage system that shifts vertically with respect to the bed of a pickup truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pick-up trucks are often used for transporting tools, luggage, hardware and other materials in the bed of the truck. Typically, in order to protect and semi-permanently store the items being transported a camper shell, also known as a truck bed cap, is utilized. The truck bed cap generally covers the entirety of the pickup truck bed and is as tall as the top of the truck cabin.
A prior art truck bed cap 12 is shown in FIG. 1. Prior art truck bed cap 12 forms a seal around truck bed 10. In order to access the stored items prior art truck bed caps 12 have been equipped with shelves 16 and side and back doors 14, 22, as shown in FIG. 2. When side door 14 is opened the user can access stored items 18. However, only those items stored on shelves 16 can be accessed via side door 14. Any item stored underneath shelves 16 must be accessed by way of hinged rear tailgate 24. While longer items may reach the forward facing portion of the truck bed, it is unlikely that the space near the front of the bed will be fully utilized due to the inaccessible nature of this area under the present design.
Therefore what is needed is a truck bed cap which can efficiently utilize the space in the forward facing portion of the truck bed and simplify access to all stored items. The present invention achieves this objective, as well as others that are explained in the following description.